El mejor castigo
by Anali54321
Summary: El maestro del gremio con una revista a mano y borracho podía ser capaz de crear hasta el peor castigo. Pequeño One-shot. Es mi primer Fic, disfrútenlo.


**¡Ohayo Minna!, Les dejo este primer Fic mio, espero que les guste.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son obra de Hiro Mashima~ **

**Sin más… ¡A Leer!**

-En el Gremio, específicamente en la barra de este, se encontraba el maestro Macarov bebiendo una cerveza, mientras leía un folleto de la revista semanal de hechiceros. Leía con total desinterés lo que presentaba aquella revista, pero eso cambio cuando leyó una historia de comedia.

Maliciosamente comenzó a reír, toda la tarde se estaba preguntando como castigar a los muchachos que, otra vez, habían causado un alboroto.

Para que su plan surgiera efecto tendría que emborracharlo, de otro modo no accedería, y solo existía una persona que podría hacer tal acto.

-Mira, necesito que vengas un momento- llamó a la albina mayor totalmente sonrojado, producto del alcohol.

-¿necesita algo maestro?-pregunto la albina, a lo que el maestro hizo un ademán para que se acercase, cuando supo que la albina se encontraba cerca comenzó a susurrarle. Por su parte la albina al escuchar el plan, asintió seriamente, tomó unas cuantas cervezas, les hecho una poción y se encamino a lo que seria su presa.

La albina se acercó a la primera mesa, que se encontraba más alejada de los demás, donde Gajeel y Phanter Lily conversaban.

-Gajeel, el maestro quiere celebrar hoy, así que te he invitado una cerveza-Hablo la albina, obviamente estaba actuando, las bebidas contenían un liquido fuerte con la cual te emborracharías con solo tomártela.

-Oh, ¿con que el viejo esta celebrando?, ¿y que se supone que celebra?-Gajeel preguntó, a lo que la albina quedo unos segundos pensativa, no había pensado el porqué de la celebración.

-Yo diría que hoy se encuentra feliz, así que yo creo que por eso quiere celebrar-dijo la albina sonriéndole, era muy buena actuando, de lo contrario Gajeel no habría cedido a tomar la cerveza.

Gajeel satisfecho con la respuesta, tomó la cerveza de las manos de Mirajane y le dio un sorbo, a lo que nuestra mesera, orgullosa de su actuación, se dio la media vuelta para ir por su siguiente presa.

-señorita Mirajane-dijo Phanter Lily, Mira sabía que el gato podía haber sospechado, así que nerviosamente se dio la media vuelta para encararlo.

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto con su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

-Kiwi, jugo de kiwi-pidió cortésmente el gato del dragón slayer.

-Altiro, Lily-

La albina suspiro volviendo a retomar su camino. Rápidamente tomo la siguiente cerveza y se dirigió a la siguiente mesa, donde se encontraban Gray y Elfman.

-Gray, el maestro esta celebrando, así que te invito una cerveza, ten-le ofreció Mirajane, a lo que Gray no dudo y se lo tomó- en cuanto a ti Elfman, enseguida te traeré tu cerveza- el otro albino asintió.

Mirajane volvió a la barra, ahora solamente le quedaban 3, y justamente a la mesa que se acercaba se encontraban ellos-

Natsu, el maestro esta ofreciendo cerveza, ten-le dio a Natsu, el que acepto gustoso- en cuanto a ustedes-dijo la albina refiriéndose a Happy y Romeo- les daré estos jugos, uno con sabor a pescado y otro a manzana- estos últimos contenían también una poción fuerte, que los marearía para que parecerían estar borrachos.

-me retiro-dijo felizmente la albina.

Se acercó a la barra, exactamente donde el maestro se encontraba y le comentó lo que hizo.

-Bien, empiezo yo-dijo el maestro borracho.

El maestro tomo posición del escenario mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-¡hijos míos, hoy actuaran un par de personas!, ¡estas personas serán, Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Happy y Gray!- Gritó. Los llamados, totalmente ebrios, se acercaron al escenario tambaleando, donde mira los esperaba con unas hojas escritas.

Como los chicos estaban borrachos simplemente accedieron. Mira los llevo a vestirse y sus ropas consistían en lo siguiente:

Gajeel vestía un delantal de cocina y llevaba puesta en su cabeza una peluca Roja con trencitas. Todos recibieron a Gajeel con sonoras carcajadas mientras nuestro ebrio amigo solamente reía al par con ellos.

El siguiente fue Gray. Su vestimenta consistía en un Huaso de campo. Igual que la vez anterior, recibieron a Gray con carcajadas, algunos ya se encontraban en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago mientras trataban de parar sus risas.

Romeo entro con su ropa habitual al escenario, y su padre Macao, lo alentaba y gritaba cosas positivas a su hijo, amenazando a cualquiera con que si se reían los asesinaría.

Happy entro vestido como pollo junto a un Natsu peinado, con bigote rosa y un traje formal.

Las luces se apagaron, dando a entender que la obra comenzaba.

Entro Gajeel con una escoba de paja, fingiendo barrer, en el fondo del escenario se presentaba una casa con una ventana abierta la cual echaba humo, obra de Natsu.

-¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Donde estas que no te veo?-grito Gajeel imitando a una mujer- yo, tu madre te esta buscando-grito dramáticamente, provocando en el publico mas que otra risa.

Gajeel al ver la casa en llamas agito sus manos arriba y abajo gritando por todas partes- ¡Natsu mi amor! ¡Romeito!-sollozo Gajeel- ¡la casa se esta quemando, y romeito, nuestro único hijo esta adentro!-Gritó, imitando llorar, claro, como una mujer.

Natsu salió a escena montando una mula que componian Jet y Droy.

-¡Pero, la mulita no me anda!-Grito Natsu imitando un acento de Huaso- ¡uyui! Vamos mi mulita, ¡mi hijo se esta muriendoo!-termino dramáticamente, alargando la ultima vocal.

Lucy se empezó a reír de una manera maniática junto a Levy que con unas lacrimas de video se encontraban grabando la gran humillación de sus parejas.

-no os preocupeis-habló Gray mientras aparecía en el escenario colgando de una cuerda, imitando a Tarzan.

A todos, absolutamente a todos les recorrió una gotita en sus cabezas al ver a Gray estrellarse contra el supuesto cielo, haciendo que cayera lentamente.

-¡Gray-sama es Tarzan!-grito Juvia mientras se paraba de su asiento y apuntaba a Gray.

-calma Juvia-dijo la albina mientras le recorría una gota de sudor por su sien.

Juvia volvió a sentarse y retomaron la obra.

-¿donde esta el niño?-dijo Gray, con una voz Grave y seria.

-¡Adentro, adentro!-grito Gajeel con su típica voz aguda-Salvenlo buen hombre-tarzan, por favor-sollozaba falsamente.

-no se preocupe, yo iré a rescatarlo-dijo Gray apuntándose a si mismo y adentrándose a la casa incendiada.

-no te preocupes, el salvara a nuestro niño-dijo Natsu varonilmente a la vez que abrazaba a Gajeel por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-claro-dijo Gajeel abrazando a natsu mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, aproximaron sus caras, se iban a besar. Gajeel imaginaba la cara de Levy en la de Natsu, y Natsu la de Lucy, iban a besarse...

-¡Gayyys!-grito Wacaba.

-¡ser gays es de hombres!-dijo Elfman levantadose y encarando a Wacaba.

-¡No!-gritaron al unísono Levy y Lucy preocupadas.

Luego de que Mirajane los calmara, prosiguieron con la obra.

-¡aquí tienen a su niño!-apareció Gray con Romeo a sus Brazos, interrumpiendo la escena que creaban Natsu y Gajeel.

-¡Gracias buen hombre!-dijo Gajeel mientras besuqueaba la mejilla de Romeo.

-como agradecimiento les daremos una gallina-Dijo Natsu-Romeo ve por ella.-Mandó.

Romeo desapareció del escenario y volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con Happy sus brazos.

-Tenga-le dijo.

-cocococo ¡aye!-grito la gallina-gato.

-Jojojo no hacia falta, pero si insisten-dijo gray mientras tomaba a la gallina y seguido de eso bajo el telón.

Los aplausos y risas no se hicieron esperar, Levy y Lucy grabaron toda la obra, el maestro sonrío orgulloso, su humillación fue perfecta. Por otro lado Phanter lily soltó el vaso de kiwi de su mano y se desmayó susurrando un "no me lo creo", mientras Macao celebraba la buena actuación de su hijo.

Al siguiente día los pobres chicos tendrían que aguantar las burlas y en cuanto vean el video que Levy y Lucy grabaron seguramente se desmayaran, de todos los castigos del maestro, esté, fue el más humillante.

_**¡FIN! Lkajsklasdsdlkj ¿Cómo esta? XD realmente que me costó, y también me divertí escribiéndola c: en fin, es mi primer fic, asi que cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida pero aun asi traaten de ser los menos duros posibles TwT soy sensible:c.**_

_**¡Un beso! ~Bye~**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


End file.
